Kiba On the Emofarm?
by kabutochan
Summary: A oneshot for my best friend About Kiba, Kimimaro and Kimmi o Enjoy XD Pure crack!


**This is a story for my best friend, Bea^^ Even thought we have same name, we're completley opposites! I've included her in this story, and Kimmimaro. Bea has one dot in her forehead, and Kimimaro has two. We can say that's why we come think of that they're relted! So Kimimaro is her older brother^^ And she loves milk. Milk is good for your bones, Kimimaro must drink lots of milk. That's another thing that puts them together XP Bea is usally shy, but she is fun to be around and talk to. She gets the most wierd assiciations to stuff ô.ô And she is a Kiba-fangirl. I almost forgot to type that... We can say she loves milk and Kiba, and her older brother... **

**Disclamar: I don't own Naruto, or Bea...-.-**

Kiba was worried. He was thinking about "if I died, what would happen"..... His mom would be very sad, he thought, and Akamaru would probably die with him. He felt really sad now, just thinking about Akamaru dead made him depressed. Then he figured out that air maybe would clear his head, so he went out for a walk. But what if I'm going to be a ghost... he thought. Then I can watch things i couldn't see before... See pepole make embarrasing things. Like.... He couldn't come think of something embarrasing at the moment, come think of it... Have he ever seen a friend do something like that? No, he couldn't remember... Was he already turning into a ghost or something? After all, he felt a little dissy..... Maybe I can rest a little bit, he thougt... So he did. And fell asleep, of course! He woke up by someone shaking him, someone he havn't smelled before!!! Then the shaking suddenly stopped. He herd the persone talk on a language he couldn't understand. Who was it? He couldn't see her face, She was turned away from him now, but he saw that it was a girl in hes age. She had red hair, and looked pretty normal, but if they can't understand each other, how to communicate? He asked her where he was, but she didn't react. He asked louder, and the girl turned around. She just looked at him and then she screamed out a strange sound, like SQUEEEEEEEL!!!!!!! or something and looked really happy. Her hair was really tall, and she had a red dot in her forehead, between the eyes. She talked at the strange language again, but he just didn't understand... Then he noticed he was in a house, he was outside before! Did she carry him inside somewere? In a very dark room... Were was he? Now he was worried for real! He was in a room he didn't recognise, with a girl he didn't know, and she's making wierd sounds too!!!! He got so upset that he fainted. When he woke up, he was alone, or was he? He looked around and saw a man, no a boy stand and glare on him. He had gray hair and TWO dots in his forhead, almost on the same place as the strange, red haired girl too! It felt like he recognised him a little bit. But it was the smell that decided it. He hadn't met him before, but someone close to him. "Do I know you?" Kiba asked. "Don't you speak this language yet?" the dot boy asked back. "Apperantly not" Kiba said, annoyed. "Well, you'll learn, you'll learn... Besides, my name is Kimimaro" He answerd. "Kimimaro? Don't I remember that?" He asked. "Have you forgot already!!!! I thougt you were new dead!!!" " Wait, dead....? Am I DEAD!!!!!!!" Kiba started scream. The door opened, and the one dot girl walked inside. She started talk to this "Kimimaro" guy. He answerd and looked sulky. Then he said "you are appatently not dead... But I can fix it...." "WHAT" Kiba yelled. He was really scared now. The Kimimaro guy pointed at him with his finger. But before something happend, the girl started shout at him. Kimimaro looked at her and they talked with rised voices. Then the girl pointed at Kiba and looked vary happy. Then Kimmimaro turned around and said "my sisters name is Kimmi and I'll do anything to protect her. And since you cant talk to her I'll be some kind of translatior. But you better watch your tounge. Or I'll kill you." Kiba looked really confused. But he realized that this guy was important (that bit I may kill you just didn't stuck in his head). " May I ask were I am?" he asked. " I can't tell you, it's a secret. But now my sister have something to tell you. She asks if you like milk." Kiba thought that it was best to agree so he said " sure I like milk" Kimimaro looked happy and talked to Kimmi. She looked up from Kiba and ran out from the room. She was back in a few seconds, with a glas milk. She gave it to Kiba who drank it without a word. " My sister would like to move you to another room... just follow us." Kimimaro said. Kiba went after them and when he saw what was outside, he just gasped. On the door in the front to him, it stood Sasuke. " Kimimaro, why is it Sasukes name on the door?" Kimimaro looked at him and said slowly "Because he is behind that door..." Kiba looked at the door and noticed that it was a lot of more doors. "Why is Sasuke behind that door?" Kimimaro yawned and said "He is emo, and this is the emo farm. What's so suprising about that?" Kiba looked at him and asked another question. "Why are I'm here then? I'm NOT emo!" Kimimaro sterted to look bored but said "You were very depressed and sad, so I took you here for a while." Kiba looked truly suprised and was about to ask another question, but then Kimimaro opened another door. "This is your new room." Kiba stepped inside and looked around. This was a very light room. on the left side it stood a bed and on the right side it was a table with three chairs. It was a lamp in the ceiling in this room, and that was he very happy for. " Why do you have such a different rooms?" he asked. "BECAUSE" Kimmimaro said irritated. "And what do you mean by call it a emo farm? I havn't heard it before." Kiba asked. "Can't you watch your tounge a little bit, you're annoying! I would kill you if my sister didn't tell me not to. I heard you killed Sakon too. But he's not hard anyway, so it doesn't count." "Well... I tried, but it was Kankuro who killed him..." Kiba said in a shame. " If you suck that much, you must stay here on the emo farm a bit longer....." Kimimaro said with a raised eyebrow. Kiba sighed and went in to hes new room. Kimimaro closed the door and locked it. Kiba found a note on the bed. He took it up and read it. It stood "My sister likes you very much, but I can't leave you two alone. The risk she get hurt is to big... But when I let you go from the emo farm, remember her as a fangirl. I suppose you can leave soon, but not in a few hours. That'd breake her heart." Kiba was VERY confused at the moment. So much he didn't notice the milk packet behind his foot. It didn't stand there before, but now it did. When he started walk in the room, the milk flew out over the floor. Kiba said "Akamaru, lick that up!!" But of course nothing happend. The door opened and Kimmi stood there. She ran in and stared on the milk. And then on Kiba. Sighed and took another packet of milk (from nowhere). She gave it to Kiba. He looked suprised again but took it. Then she screamed"Nii-chan, he don't share!!!!!" She talked his language. Well thats good, but not the situation he was in now! Kimmimaro ran to the room and pointed at Kiba again. Kimmi shouted "No nii-chan! He's mine! MINE!!!!" Then she glared at him until he left the room. What she did after that was even MORE wierd. She sat on the floor, looked at Kiba and drank her milk. And looked very happy again. When the milk was gone she stood up and talked to Kiba "if you like to leave you can do it. We can't hold you here against your will." And then she looked really sad and left the room. Kiba left the emo farm and was home in a second. And there Akamaru waited for him. And of course he forgot evrything.

_Happy birhtday Kimmi-chaaan!! hope you enjoyed even if you don't have a clue about Bea!!!_

_**By Kabuto Lu XP**_


End file.
